THE COMING OF TRENDE (part 1 of the Trende series
by Trende
Summary: This is the beginning of Trende's story. I hope you like it... in part two he will begin training!


The Coming of Trende  
by Trende  
  
  


_ The emergency alarm went off around Trende, awakening him from his stasis. Instantly, he changed the controls to manual and tried to find a landing spot...no such luck. The only place nearby was a field near a large building. Attempting to land the Capsule I without killing himself, Trende steered the craft towards the field and activated the landing gear. Nothing happened!! Muttering a curse, Trende tried the emergency controls...nothing. The landing brake must be damaged. The planet drew nearer, and nearer, and nearer..._

Trende woke up...at least he was alive. But his ship was totaled... no matter...he would not need THAT for a long time, at least. Now, he had to get his bearings. Trende climbed out of his ship to see a human in a white coat examening it.

"Oh! You're alive! I would have never guessed..."

"Who are you," demanded Trende.

"My name's Dr. Breifs. I work here at Capsule Corp. Your ship is pretty damaged but reparable!"

"How much?"

"I love testing new technology so I'll do it for free!"

"Good. I am here to train to be a Z fighter and will want a spaceworthy vessel when I return."

"Oh, if you're training to be a Z fighter, I must suggest you go to Master Roshi's fir-"

"I knew THAT!"

"Okay, okay! By the way, any special requirements that you want on your ship?"

"Yeah...A working subspace brake!"

  
  


After about five hours, Trende finally arrived at Master Roshi's. A human woman with blue hair, about 23 years old answered the door.

"Piccolo..?" she said.

"No, my name is Trende."

"Oh, sorry! You look just like him...no offense! All Nemeks look alike to a human like me," she nervously explained.

"None taken...yet. I am looking for Master Roshi," Trende replied.

"Hold on, I'll get him," she said, flashing a smile as she closed the door. Inside, however, she thought to herself, "It can't be healthy to be THAT serious..."

  


After what felt like a decade, Master Roshi came to the door.

"WOW!!! Bulma was right! You DO look like Piccolo... now, you're here to train to be a Z warrior, right? If so, you're in luck! The only available trainer is Piccolo, another Nemek! That should allow you to learn attacks faster!...You DO want to be a Z warrior, right?"

"Of course!" retorted Trende.

"Who's that," a young voice called from behind the door.

"Oh, just another Nemek who wants to be a Z warrior..." Master Roshi began.

A child stepped outside, laughing hysterically. Now Trende got a look at the stranger. He was a human, most likely, about 4 or 5 years old and had light purple hair worn EXACTLY like Bulma's. "Oh no, not again!! Hey mister, what's your name?"

"I am Trende."

"TRENDE!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!! THAT'S A STUPID NAME!!!"

"Oh yeah?!" Trende challenged. "What's your name, kid?"

"I'm Trunks," The boy replied.

"Trunks, huh? Can I carry stuff in ya?"

"DON'T YOU DARE INSULT MY NAME!!!!!!!"

"Why not!? You're just a kid! I'm 25!!!"

"Umm... I wouldn't do that..." began Master Roshi. 

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Trunks cried. With this, his hair turned golden and his eyes became green. Trende's scouter beeped in warning.

"WHAT?!?! Power level 14 million?!?!? But...but..."

"BIG BANG ATTACK!!!!!!!" Trunks yelled, blasting the Nemek with an outstanding blast of energy...

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

  


Trende woke up in an unfamiliar room. It was all white and clean... like a hospital...that must be it! A hospital...but why was Bulma there?

"Oh! You woke up...I'll get a doctor-"

"How long was I unconsious?" demanded Trende.

"About 2 days...look, you need a doctor if you want to recover!"

"RECOVER?!?! I am fine!" Trende yelled, hovering in front of Bulma.

"Oh, you're fine, huh?" Bulma said. "Try this out!" Bulma yelled, punching Trende in the stomach.

"UUUUUUGHHHH!! I..guess..you're...right..." Trende said as he blacked out

  


Two weeks later, Trende left the hospital. His training days would soon begin...

Wait for the continuous adventures of TRENDE!!!!!!! 


End file.
